remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pypski/Crasher into me
'Crasher into me' Hi there, I'm pypski, I'm a tank. It's what I do in games I play. This is a little crasher guide. Take it or leave it. Crash into me 'Focus' As a crasher your focus should be Defense and HP (Health). Thus, because you don't hit hard you want to be intensely accurate. In Remnant Knights HP > Defense > Accuracy. Having attack is good, but if you have a weapon with 100 defense or 180 attack go for the defense. As you enhance your weapon your attack will naturally rise anyway. Worry not, crashers have the highest basic damage of all weapons in game. Most other classes are focusing down attack. Keep in mind though defense maxes out at 70% thus at level 60 if you can get 1000 defense you can begin focus on other things because anything over it is useless. -=Priest > Crasher=- -=Crasher > Elemental=- Attack: Focus on Defense, HP, Accuracy and Crit Support: Focus on Defense, HP and Dodge 'Skillz' Here's a skill calculator for a new or starting crasher: Level 60 new Crasher Here's a skill calculator for an end game crasher with 900ish defense: Level 60 end game Crasher Here's a skill calculator for a crasher built for fighting mobs: Level 60 PvE build Asgard smash is massively overpowered for every point you put into it. However, because there are so many ranged classes as you level and fight and learn the class you will find your ability to get in close may be impeded in this game. Focus more on ranged attacks and instant casts. 'Fighting' PvE (mobs yo) In a pve fight you want to have all the mobs attacking you so your priest only has to heal you and rarely your party. This cuts down on pot usage. Just because you don't see an elementalists health drop does not mean they aren't begin attacked. Watch their mana as one of their skills blocks attack via mp. If you can, have the monsters face their back to your allies. Try not to flinch them as that may cause splash damage. PvP (players) Become the focus of attention. Make them want to kill you. Wear something bold, say something that catches them off guard. As you are being mobbed, your allies can wail their team down. WATCH THE PRIEST. I can't say that enough. You have many skills that push targets away. Your priest makes your tankage ability deadly. If they are being attacked or are in danger warn them and/or push those bozos off your medic. (Extreme Hammer is great for emergencies) 'Scaling' At level 60 you should have: 5k+ hp and 700 defense. (At minimum to be considered a threat) Level 50: 5k ish hp and 650 defense Level 40: 4600 hp 550 defense Level 30: 4k hp 500 defense Level 20: 3k hp 450 defense Level 10: 2k hp 350 defense That is all I have to say. Post your questions comments or concerns in the comment boxes. You could also message me on facebook: pypski chan Category:Blog posts